The Pirate And The Mermaid
by hookedgirl
Summary: The story of Ariel and Hook's past, set in the past and then later in the present. I'm aware some of the details need to be ironed out, I just had the idea come to me, as I was imagining the role of Ariel for myself and the storyline came to me, so some details are a little fuzzy, but I wanted to get it all out and written down! I hope you enjoy it, as I feel it's a unique take.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Ariel sat in front of her vanity mirror, studing the reflection in the glass. The long, ruby red hair, the fine, delicate features, the aquamarine eyes, the bruise along her cheekbone, the cut lip. When Ariel went to the sea witch she was told that all magic would have a price. She'd thought that price was her voice, but when Ariel broke the sea shell and reclaimed her voice, thwarting Ursula's plan, magic took it's price in another way.

Ariel and Prince Eric had been married no more than 2 weeks, when her "happily ever after" came to a crashing halt. The Prince Eric she knew slowly vanished, replaced by a bitter, angry, mean man. Eric started to drink, alot. And he wasn't the nicest of drunks, the first time he hit Ariel she'd tried to ask him to curb his drinking, instead he over turned a table and and hit her across the face. The servants in the palace never said a word or made a move to help her. Why would they? Eric was their Prince. She stared into the mirror at the damage from the latest fit of rage from her Prince. She remembered how it hadn't always been like this. How she'd loved him and he had loved her. How he'd hold her close, and gently touch her face. As she stared into her reflection, a tear slid down her face.

"No use crying dearie, it won't change anything". Ariel started at the voice coming from behind her. She turned to see a man with almost lizard like skin, lounging on the bed. "Who are you?" Ariel asked warily. The man stood, and bowed with a flourish, "Rumplestiltskin, at your service". Ariel eyed him warily, while he studied her, she shifted uncomfortably as his gaze travelled over her battered face. She cleared her throat. "What is it that you want?". His high pitched laugh rang out. "Oh dearie, I don't want anything from you, but I do have something for you". He produced something from his large coat pockets, holding it out to her. Ariel studied the object, a necklace, a long silver chain, and hanging from it was a delicate round crystal, tinged faintly purple. "What is that?" she asked, still staring at it. "That dearie, is your salvation. When you wear this necklace in the water, you will change into your mermaid form. Wear it on land, and your human once again. Go on dearie, take it" he held out the necklace to her. Ariel took it from him warily, and said "What do you want in exchange for it?". "Oh nothing at all dearie. Go on, put it on! I may be The Dark One, but even i'm not so cruel as to leave you to this fate with no way to escape, besides, you will do something for me that I can't repay. I have seen it". Ariel was momentarily stunned into silence. The Dark One? She'd heard of him, she could hardly believe the man in front of her, offering her aid was this same man. "Thankyou" she said as she put the necklace over her head and the crystal rested between her breasts. She looked up and the man was gone.

~AK~

Ariel opened the bedroom door and peered outside, before slipping through the gap and closing the door quietly behind her. She hurried quietly through the castle and slipped out the door. She knew she had an hour at most before the servants would notice her absent. She hurried down to the sand surrounding the castle, and up to the waters edge. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, slipping off her shoes. She then took a hesitant step forward, and another. Finally her toes hit the sea lapping at the shore. As she felt the water on her feet, she felt the magic curling up her legs, and as her tail appeared she overbalanced, landing in the water with a splash. She gasped in delight, and wriggled further into the water until she could swim. It had worked! It had really worked! She was free! Well...at least for a few hours.

~AK~

Regina paced impatiently, her dress swishing around her. What was taking him so long?! Suddenly she felt his presence and spun around to face him. "I told you to come immediatley, this is a matter of utmost importance!" she raged. "Calm down dearie, I had something to take care of" Rumplestiltskin replied, "What is it you want?". Regina sighed irritably. "I need you to...acquire an item for me. An item that can help me finally get rid of Snow White" she grinned with satisfaction. "Of course dearie, but there is something you must do for me in return.." he trailed off smirking at her. "Yes yes just tell me then get on with it!" She snapped. "I want you to kill someone for me...a certain prince...Prince Eric" he laughed. "Prince Eric? The one married to that mermaid? Why?", her brow wrinked in confusion. "That is not your concern. Let's just say that he needs to die, in order for something to happen that is beneficial to me, now do we have a deal?", "Yes" Regina sighed and signalled for him to leave. "Uh dearie? I think it would be best if you went to do the deed right about...nowish" with a laugh he vanished into a swirl of red smoke. Regina sighed again, and made ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ariel felt the blow land, a stinging, burning sensation as his fist connected with her face. She reeled backwards, stumbled and lost her footing, tumbling down the tower stairs. She could hear him running down the stairs after her and she struggled to stand. She stumbled to her feet, and at the same time he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her down the corridor into the drawing room. He drew his sword and held it to her throat. "This is all your own fault, you did this to me with that witch's magic, this can't go on" he growled into her ear. She struggled to free herself from his grip, feeling the blade cut into her skin, certain she was going to die, that he was going to kill her. Suddenly purple smoke filled the room, and out of it stepped a woman. A woman Ariel recognized. Regina, the Evil Queen. The Queen threw out her arm and Eric was thrown away from her, his sword clattering to the ground. Ariel stumbled backwards. Before she could draw breath, the Queen strode up to Eric and thrust her hand into his chest, ripping out his heart. Then before Ariel's eyes, the Queen crushed his heart. Eric choked and gasped for breath, then fell motionless to the ground. Ariel stared, stunned at the body on the floor, then turned to look at the Queen, knowing she was next. "It's okay dear, i'm not here to hurt you, Stiltskin only wanted him dead", the Queen threw a contemptuous look at the man on the floor. She hadn't cared to ask why Stiltskin had wanted the Prince dead, but the scene she had seen before her showed her why...or atleast partially. The Queen looked at the young girl pitylingly, "come here". Ariel moved towards the Queen, who held out her hand and passed it over Ariel's face, healing her wounds entirely. "Thankyou" Ariel stuttered. "I will give you two choices, you can stay here, or you can come with me, and stay as my guest" the Queen said as she studied the poor girls face. Ariel thought about it, there was nothing for her here, and the servants would probably accuse her of the Prince's murder. She hesitated then made her decision, "Take me with you". The Queen grasped her arm and they vanished into a swirl of purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared from Ariel's vision, they where standing in the Queen's palace. The Queen turned to face her and smiled, "Come, let's get you into something more...suited to my domain". Ariel followed the Queen and soon found herself in her own room wearing a gown of dark red. She'd half expected the Evil Queen to throw her in the dungeons, but the Queen was treating her like a guest. Over the weeks, Regina and Ariel became fast friends, the only friend the other had. Mermaids have their own unique magic, mostly power over water, the necklace Stiltskin had given to her allowed her to tap into it in her human form, and Regina helped her learn how to use it properly. Then one day, a few week's later, Ariel heard whispers, rumours, of a pirate that was looking for her. She came striding into Regina's room. "We have a problem. There is a pirate looking for me, he thinks I have the information he wants. He can't find me living here, if anyone where to find out about our friendship it would be a threat to both of us. You know the plan" Ariel stated calmly. Regina looked at her, embraced her briefly. "Don't fear, i'll let him take out a few guards, but i'll have others hidden in case he tries to harm you" and with that Regina summoned her guards who took Ariel to a cell in the dungeons.

~AK~

Ariel started awake, her back sore from the small wooden pallet. She heard crashes and shouts from outside her cell. She bolted upright as the door crashed open. A man stood in the door, dark and handsome, with a hook for a hand. He came forward slowly. Ariel watched him approach warily. "I don't have the information you want" she said quietly. He regarded her, head tilted to the side, "ah, that's a shame love" he said with a rakish grin. "I suppose this is the part where you kill me?" She inquired. He looked at her closely, "I see my reputation proceeds me", as he looked at her, he noted the look in her eye. The look of a person who'd long abandoned all hope, faith and trust in people. He felt a stab of emotion, and a connection with this woman. "Ah shit. No love, this is the part where I rescue you, come on get a shift on" he held out his hand to her. Ariel hesitated, this wasn't anticipated. She'd learned what happened when you make rash decisions involving men, but she felt a connection she couldn't shake. Slowly she took his hand. He pulled her out the door and down the corridor, they didn't encounter any guards as they ran through the castle, and eventually made it out the doors. As they got further into the woods away from the castle, Ariel pulled her hand free, instantly missing the feel of his hand in hers.

"I'll be on my way then" Ariel said as she started to back away. "Not so fast love, you're coming with me" he stated. Ariel glanced down. She'd known he wasn't rescuing her out of the goodness of his heart, but she certainly wasn't going to go with him to be sold to someone, or whatever nefarious plans he had. She allowed him to move towards her then kicked out, catching him in the stomach, "i'm not the defensless princess you think I am" she stated archly as she took advantage of his shook and punched him in the face. She ran into the woods, her dress catching on branches, she could hear him coming after her, then she felt a hand grab her arm and spin her round. She struggled to get free, bad memories resurfacing. "Calm down sweetheart, i'm not going to hurt you. I don't think it's wise for you to wander round these woods alone. There's far worse things than me out there. Come with me to my ship, and i'll take you wherever you want to go" he said, tightening his grip on her. "I don't have anywhere to go" she stated, not looking at him. "Ah. Well, no harm in coming with me for now is there?" He grinned at her. Siging in defeat she nodded and allowed him to tug her in the direction towards the docks.

~AK~

Ariel stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger, dressed in full pirate regalia, tall boots, leather trousers, a shirt and corset. Killain watched her from where he stood, leaning against the mast. They'd been at sea for over a week, he'd spent alot of time with Ariel, trying to get her to open up about her past with no such luck. He'd gotten to know her, and now he couldn't deny what he felt for her, the question was, did she feel the same. "Oh captain, please tell me you're not in love with a mermaid" Smee muttered. "I fail to see how that would be anything to do with you" Killian said archly, then turned back to gazing at Ariel across the deck. He shook himself, then walked over to her. "Enjoying the view princess?" he said jovially, "we'll be docking soon, what say you to indulging me and accompanying me on an exploration of the town?". Ariel tried to ignore how her heart jumped at him being so close, and cursed herself for managing to fall for a pirate of all people, and in a week no less! She looked at him, studying his face, noticing the hopeful look in his eye. "Of course, Captain" she finally said. Killian tried to fight down a triumphant smile. Suddenly the ship jerked as it came into port, Ariel stumbled and fell into him, Killian grabbed her, and closed his arms around her. "uuhh Hook..you can let go now". Killian looked down at her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, "Killian. My name is Killian" he whispered into her ear, then released her and stepped back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Laughter and chatter filled the air, which was permeated with the scent of alcohol and bad hygeine. Ariel shifted on the uncomfortable tavern chair, eyeing her tankard of mead. Killian and the rest of his crew where engrossed in a game of Liars Dice, and well into their fourth round, while she had barely touched hers. The taste was foul, but the manners instilled in her by her mother wouldn't be overcome. So she sat there pretending to drink the alcohol like she did every night on board the ship for the past week. They'd made port so Killian's crew could "stir some trouble", and Killian had refused to let her stay on the ship unattended. Staring at her tankard with the raucous sounds of the crew in the background she ruminated on the fact that she had taken to calling Hook Killian, after their encounter on the deck earlier. Although, she mused, she had mostly been calling him Hook to try to derail the feelings she was sure she had for him. Too bad for her she knew he didn't feel the same. She watched Killian from where she sat, studying his face and profile, the wide smile lighting up his face, as he no doubt was taking the crew for all they where worth. He would never love her, she would never be able to let him close, she thought. Tears clogged her throat and her eyes burned. She pushed away from the table muttering about needing some air and made for the tavern door out into the cool night air.

Standing outside, the air was crisp fresh. Ariel leaned against the side of the tavern in the shadow's, breathing deeply and swalling her tears. "What 'ave we 'ere?" a gruff voice came from infront of her. She looked up to see a young man, good looking in an arrogant kind of way, swaggering towards her. No doubt intoxicated. She sighed and steeled herself. "What's a girl like you doing at a tavern? All alone as well I see" he got right into her face, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She tried not to cringe back. "I'm not alone. There's an entire pirate crew in that tavern that I came here with" she said calmly. He inched closer, backing her against the wall, caging her head between his arms as he placed his hands on the wall. "Oooohh course you have love" he laughed visciously, and Ariel had a sudden flashback of all those times in the Castle with Eric and started to panic. The man trailed his hand down her neck, over her breasts and to her waist. "Even if that where true, i'm sure they wouldn't mind sharin', s'been a long time since i've had a girl" he leered, moving his hand to grope her posterior. Fully panicked, Ariel calculated her chances of Killian or the crew hearing her scream over the noise, and didn't like the answer. She tried to push the man away, hoping for an opportunity to run, but he simply grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back into the wall. His hand slipping down her shirt front. Ariel fought the urge to be sick, as a tear trailed down her cheek. She struggled once more, but the man tightened his grip making it hard for her to breathe. "Oh, now now, don't struggle sweet'eart, I promise you'll enjoy it" he pressed himself against her, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Suddenly, the man was gone. She heard a muffled grunt of pain and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Swiping away the stray tear, Ariel looked up to see Killian standing over the man, his sword pointed at his throat, and a feral look on his face. Smee hurried up to her, offering her a tattered coat to wrap about herself. She took the coat with a grateful smile. Smee opened his mouth but before he could make a sound, Killian elicited a scream of pain from the man on the floor. Ariel flinched and looked over, feeling no pity for the disgusting man. "Did no-one ever teach you that it's bad manners to be with a woman against her will?" Killian said casually, pressing his blade into the mans nether regions. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, she was alone, you can't blame look at 'er, don't tell me you aint thought about it" he gushed out. Killian looked at him with a grim smirk, "No mate, you see, i'm a Gentleman, which you clearly...are not" and with one quick motion, Killian ran him through with his sword. Ariel looked away, and felt Smee's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Back inside, the lot of you" Killian barked at his crew, and with one last squeeze to her shoulder, Smee and the crew vanished back into the tavern, leaving her alone outside with Killian. She refused to look at him. She was embarassed, embarassed that she hadn't fought back, even though she was perfectly capable, but it was like being back in her old life, with Prince Eric, and as the past and the present collided, she'd frozen. Unable to do anything. "Look at me sweetheart" Killian said, touching her face gently and tilting her head up. He must have noticed the marks around her neck, because he hissed. "It's okay, i'm fine. Nothing happened" Ariel said quickly trying to pull away, but Killian stopped her. "No, it's not. He touched you, he hurt you, you know what he was going to do. I shouldn't have let you come out here on your own. Bloody hell I should have stayed on the ship with you and never let you come near this place" Killian punched the wall, and she jumped, then berated herself internally. She was acting like a frightened girl, which she definitely wasn't. "It's okay, no harm done, you stopped him, you...saved me" she choked on her words as tears poured down her face. All the fear, and all the bad memories and all the scenario's for what could have happened had Killian not come to check on her. Killian pulled her into his arms, as she let out another sob, and held her while she cried. Stroking her hair and kissing her temple. He was furious. But he controlled his rage, because she was letting him hold her, letting him comfort her, and he loved having her in his arms, he hated the thought of leaving her.

~AK~

Ariel was standing in a cave. Sounds of water dripping echoed around her. There was a pool of water at the back. She wasn't sure why Killian had brought her here, he'd been gone for a few days doing "business" and as soon as he was back he'd brought her here, she was sure it was to make her feel better after the incident at the tavern the other week, but all she was seeing was a dank cave. Killian turned to her grinning proudly. "Well? What do you think?!" he crowed triumphantly. Ariel raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a cave. A dank, dark cave. With a small pool of water that will probably come up to my knee's" she stated. Killian laughed. "No love. Well I mean yes, it's a dank, dark cave with a pool of water...BUT, that pool of water is as deep as I am tall, and as an added bonus love, it's connected to the sea" he finished with a flourish. Ariel looked at the pool, understanding suddenly what he was giving her. "I thought stretching your...well..fins, would put the smile back on your face" he added. "Killian...that's...so thoughtful, truly it is, you're nothing like I thought you'd be" Ariel said, then blushed furiously as a the smile creeped onto Killians face. He bowed to her then pulled off his leather coat and vest, placed his sword on the floor and dived into the pool. His head surfaced and he grinned cheekily, "Well? Get a move on!". Ariel laughed, and took a step toward the pool, then froze as she heard it. Someone was there with them.

Killian must have heard it to because he swiftly pulled himself out of the pool and came to stand by her, tugging his sword into place. The footsteps grew louder. They turned to face the entrance, as a woman, older than both of them, appeared in the cave. "I was told I would find you here, I will admit, I had wondered where you'd run off to, I believe we had a deal? It's time." the woman said. "Cora" Hook growled, he turned to Ariel, "I meant to tell you sooner, but Regina, i've had dealings with her, it's how I got into the castle that day to save you, this woman is Regina's mother. Those time's i've been...gone, I was helping Regina, and then I was helping Cora, I meant to tell you, I swear, there just wasn't a right time sweetheart" he pleaded. Ariel studied his face as the truth dawned on her. "You brought me here because you're leaving. You brought me here to say goodbye and to soften the blow of it, didn't you?" she accused, seeing the truth of it in his eyes. "Yes. There's something coming, Cora offered me a chance to take my revenge, so i'm taking it. I can't take you with me. I slipped away to say goodbye but obviously" he threw a glare at Cora, "I was followed". Ariel shut down her emotions and her became a mask. "Your revenge means more to you than anything else doesn't it? More than anyone else? I was wrong. You're exactly who I thought you where", Ariel brushed past him, heading for the exit, but Cora stood in her way.

"I know you. You're the mermaid, King Trident's daughter, you went to the sea witch to become human so you could be with that prince and...well, we all know what happened after the happily ever after" Cora sneered, "I have a proposal for you, I will use my magic to change you back into your true form, and you can swim off into the sunset and be with your father and sisters again, how does that sound?" Ariel eyed her warily, and looked at Killian. He was pleading with her with his eyes not to do it. The fact he was even doing that, knowing she had what she did, underestimating her, made her mind up for her. She stood up straight, looked Cora in the eye and said "Deal". Killian made a pained sound but she ignored it. She stood by the water's edge, but not close enough for her feet to get wet, unsure if this would work, but seconds later felt the familiar tingle of magic crawl up her body. Then she was sitting with her tail dipped in the water. Killian stared at her, pain in his eyes, she wasn't sure why, maybe he just didn't like to lose his possesions. She nodded to Cora then slipped into the water.

~AK~

"Why? Why did you do that? You said you would keep her safe, the curse will take her" Killian raged at Cora. "Because my dear Hook, she would have slowed us down and she would have been a constant danger to you, anyone can use her against you especially my daughter, this way she won't form a further complication and I have your undivided atention on the task at hand." Cora smiled at him much like a shark smiles at it's dinner. Ariel snorted from the rock she was hiding behind, just her head poking out of the water. Clearly Regina's mother didn't know everything like she thought she did. Regina was Ariel's friend and Ariel Regina's only friend. She would do nothing of the sort. Cora continued, "And I wanted to see the look on your face when the girl you love, perhaps even your true love, see's you for what you truly are, who you truly are, see's the monster consumed by revenge and hatred, and runs away from you. Leaving you all alone" Cora smirked. Killian glared at her stonily. "I didn't leave him", Cora and Killian spun towards the voice, Cora's mouth dropping open in shock as she saw Ariel standing there, completely human. Killian, just stared, unable to believe what he was seeing. Cora's words to Killian, and Killian's not correcting her, had shown her all she needed to see. "But...I changed you back. I used my magic. How?" Cora spluttered. Ariel held up her necklace. The necklace that was always around her neck. The necklace that allowed her to transform when in water, and change back when out of water, given to her by a small, reptile skinned man not long ago, to save her. "Rumplestiltskin sends his regards" Ariel said with a smirk in Cora's direction.

Ariel turned to Killian, "Killian, I.." she broke off as Killian grabbed her into a fierce hug, and even fiercer kiss. She could scarcely believe he loved her back, sure she was dreaming, but she'd heard it in his silence at Cora's baiting. They pulled apart. "You understimated me!" she smacked him on the arm. Killian chuckled, "Well love, considering you never saw fit to tell me of your little trinket there, though I can't say I blame you considering who it came from and my story, how was I to know?" Ariel looked up at him, tracing his face with her fingertips. "I love you" she breathed. Killian's face split into a wide smile and he kissed her again. "I love you too" he said, when they eventually pulled apart. Just then, Ariel felt a tugging around her feet. She looked down to see purple smoke swirling around her feet, tugging her backwards. "What's happening?!" She shouted over the sudden roaring in the cave. "It's Regina's curse, it's here. It's pulling you into the other world, the new world" Cora shouted. "You said we had time!" Killian bellowed at Cora, who shrugged. Killian grabbed Ariel by the hands and tried to hold on but the smoke was curling up her entire body now, ripping her away from him, tears flowed down her cheeks as she screamed "Killian", he renewed his efforts to pull her back from the smoke, the magic, but to no avail. Her hands where ripped from his and with a flash of green the smoke, and Ariel where gone. Killian howled in rage and grief and hit the cave wall repeatedly. "We need to move, now, before it takes us, we need to protect ourselves. In 28 years, the curse will be broken and you can find her again. Don't worry, we'll be frozen it'll be nothing" Cora said as she started to walk away. With one last blow, Killian followed.

~AK~

The sound of waves woke Ariel up. She could feel sand under her back and the sun on her face. She started to sit up, then groaned as she remebered what had happened and sank back to the beach. "You're awake! Good. I was worried you where dead, you where just lying there. I wouldn't have been surprised if you where, there's only sirens here, not actual, genuine, mermaids, I thought there may have been something to prevent mermaids, but then when I pulled you out of the water and onto the sand, you changed into a human." A voice said from above her. Ariel squinted and sat up, studying the boy sitting before her. He had brown hair, slightly long, and was dressed like a young pirate. A young pirate who had been pulled through a hedge backward. His clothes where tattered. "Where am I?" Ariel asked warily, eyeing the boy. "Neverland" He said with a grim expression, "Home of sirens, the shadow and the Lost One's. Who are you?". Ariel started, she'd heard tails of Neverland. It was the domain of the sirens, and her father exiled merfolk there when they commited a crime, the boy was right, mermaids didn't survive long here, the Sirens tended to kill them. "My name is Ariel. I'm from Fairytale Land. My father is King trident. I am a mermaid, but as you see, I have the ability given to me by this necklace to be human when on land" Ariel stated, she decided she may as well tell the boy everything, he hadn't tried to kill her while she was unconscious, so she decided he wasn't a threat. By being honest with him, hopefully he'd trust her. The boy looked at her and smiled, "I've heard of you! I'm from that land. Or I was until the shadow brought me here. My name's Baelfire, but you can call me Bae".


	4. Chapter 4

Killian stood at the helm of his ship, studying the water and land in front of him. They'd arrived in Neverland through the portal a few days ago, but hadn't arrived as close to the island as he'd hoped, so they where sailing the rest of the way to their destination over Neverland's seemingly innocent waters. Killian was lost in his thoughts, and his mind strayed to the girl he loved. He'd hoped he'd find Ariel in Storybrooke, but as much as he'd looked and had Smee look there was no trace of her. Which meant it wasn't the curse that had taken her. His heart sank as he thought of all the realms she could be in, and he swore to himself and to her that he would find her when this quest was over. He wouldn't abandon her. He heard the tapping of the Crocodile's cane before he saw the man himself. Killian levelled a glare at him, and Gold held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm not here to needle you dearie, what you're doing for us, for Bae's son, by helping us...I wanted to help you. I know about the mermaid. When I learned from a little birdie about your...relationship with her I made it my business to keep an eye on her." Gold trailed off giving Killian a meaningful look. Killian froze, slowly turning his head to stare at Gold, a viscious expression on his face, "Are you mocking me? Is this a jest to you?" he snarled, taking a step forward. Gold stayed where he was. "No laddie, I speak the truth". Killian stared at him, taking in his expression, and finally he spoke "You know where she is" he said. He knew just from looking at the man, his heart lifted. "Yes I know where she is. When I realized she wasn't in Storybrooke, I had a...friend acquire an item for me, I used it to keep tabs on my...associates. I wasn't sure it would work for this purpose but it did" a wrapped object appeared in Gold's hands. Killian stared at it, trying to work out what it was, but as Gold removed the wrapping's his expression changed to a sneer. "A mirror? You really expect me to believe a mirror found Ariel" He laughed meanacingly. Gold sighed and rolled his eyes, "No, it won't help you find her, it will help you see her. But not just her...wherever she is, and perhaps her surroundings will make more sense to you than to me."

Gold held the mirror up and said clearly "Show me Ariel, daughter of King Tritan, Princess of the sea" and waved his hand over the mirror. The mirror glowed purple for a few seconds before a face wavered into view, with very distinctive red hair. Killian gasped and grabbed the wheel before his legs failed him. It was her, it was really her. All this time a part of him had feared she was dead, especially when she hadn't been in Storybrooke, but she was right in front of him, alive and unharmed. He studied the vision in the mirror drinking it in. Gold lay a hand tentatively on his arm and awkwardly patted it. It said alot about Killian's shock and subsequent joy that he didn't immediatley attempt to decapitate the crocodile. As he stared at the image, her surroundings finally caught his attention. She was in her mermaid form, and she was sitting on a rock jutting out of the sea with caves surrounding it. But she wasn't alone. A cluster of rocks surrouned the one she sat on, and on each of them one or two other figures where perched. At first glance they would appear to be mermaids as well, but when you looked closer, the cold almost reptillian eyes, and needle like teeth gave them away. Not to mention the washed out colours of their scales compared to a mermaids bright, vibrant ones. She was hiding among Siren's for some reason. But as he continued to study the image, his stomach dropped. She was hiding among Siren's because there where no other mermaids where she was, and they where her closest chance at blending in, alot of fools couldn't tell the difference between a mermaid and siren. She was hiding because that mist had taken her to this godforsaken place, and the only person capable and with a reason to bring her there was Him. He closed his eyes in anguish. Ariel was in Neverland. And Pan had brought her there.

It was a miracle he hadn't found her in the 28 years she'd been there but evidently he was one of said fools. Killian turned away. "After we've rescued Henry, we will help you find her. I see that as a fair deal don't you Captain?" Gold said, as he tucked the mirror away. Killian didn't even look round, "No. We'll find her before. She's at The Coves, which if you look to your right Crocodile, is just over there. We're mere hours from her. If you think i'm going to just sail past, you're sadly mistaken" Killian said. Gold's expression darkened. He genuinely had meant what he said about helping Hook find the girl, but it was supposed to be after. Then his face brightened. The mermaid had been here 28 years, she'd be just as valuable as Hook, more so, she may have seen Henry. Not to mention the special magic it was that mermaid's weilded, his smile turned sly, "As you wish Captain" he smiled as he slunk off to inform the others. Killian adjusted the course of the ship and nervously fiddled with his coat. It had been 28 years. He had been frozen in that time so it had seemed like mere seconds, but for Ariel, it would have been 28 long years. Years spent thinking she was abandoned, and that he would never find her. She could hate him, she could never want to see him again. The dark thoughts enveloped him.

~AK~

Killian stood on the deck of his ship staring at The Coves through his spy glass. "Can you see her?" Emma asked. "No, but that doesn't mean she isn't there" he muttered. The Siren's stayed in this exact spot, it was a prime hunting ground for them to steal sailor's off of ships. They could be in the caves or they could be in the water. He wasn't sure if Ariel would be with them, Siren's and Mermaids tended to have a strong hatred of each other, Siren's being exiled Mermaids, sent to this land as punishment for some misdemeanour or other. And exiled by Ariel's father no less. Yet when he'd seen her in the mirror, they had seemed to have accepted her presence. He heard Regina come up next to him. "Let me find her. And if you won't let me use magic, atleast let me take the row boat out there to look for her. Beside's the fact a Siren would ignore my presence, I am one of Ariel's dearest friend's as shocking as that is for all of you to hear. Considering she might not want to see you Hook, I am the best choice" Killian looked at the Queen, Ariel had never mentioned the fact she was friends with the Queen, he'd rescued her from her dungeons. Seeing the look on Killian's face Regina sighed. "Ariel wasn't my prisoner, she was my guest. However when she heard a pirate was looking for her, she found it prudent to be seen to be taken as my prisoner. Our friendship could have been used against either of us" everyone stared at Regina, and she sighed again. Snow shook off the shock of that statement first, "I'll come too. I met Ariel a few times, she should remember me" Regina and Snow nodded at one another. Killian didn't like how they where talking about his mermaid, as if she would be wild and incapable of competent thought. Although Regina had voiced his own fear. However, before he could argue, a melodic singing filled the air. The Siren's had appeared.

"Bloody hell" Killian cursed, as he quickly turned to Gold and Charming, pulling something out of his pocket. "Put these in your ears, they should block the worst of the singing" he handed them little wax ear plugs as he put his own in, then turned to Regina, Emma and Snow "If you see any of us trying to leave the ship knock us out" the women nodded, entirely unaffected by the singing. They all turned to see Siren's filling the water around the ship, some sitting further back on the rocks Killian had seen Ariel sitting on, intent to wait until a man flung himself overboard. When it became apparent to the Siren's their singing was having no effect, an inhuman screech filled the air, and the sea started to churn, the ship rocking from side to side. Immediatley everyone lunged for something to grab on to. They clung to rails and the mast, as the rocking of the ship grew wilder and wilder, the ship tilting dangerously from side to side. Killian had wedged his hook into the wood of his ship but his grip was fast failing him, as the screeching and rocking continued, ropes started to snap free, and barrels and boxes started to slide across the deck. As Killian clung to his mast, a barrel came tumbling straight at him, and hit him squarely in the legs, his hold on the mast was lost and he started to tumble and roll across the deck towards the railing, the churning sea, and the Siren's who would drag him under and drown him.

~AK~

Ariel had been living in Neverland for 28 year's peacefully with the Siren's. When she first arrived, they had been ready to skin her alive, it was her father after all who had exiled them and made them the creatures they where. But eventually the Siren's had accepted her, and allowed her to hide among them. Turned out their hatred for Him was worse than their hatred for her father. She'd been in one of the caves, absently singing to herself, pirate songs that Killian had taught her, and sorting through the assortment of objects and treasure she had found in the surrounding sea, and that the Siren's had relieved many a ship of, when they had all disappeared into the sea. It wasn't that unsual, and seeing as there hadn't been a ship here in a good 4 year's, she'd assumed they'd gone to retreive more pirate treasure from the sea bed. Each time there had been a ship Ariel would go with the Siren's hoping for it to have a familiar, leather clad pirate at the helm, but each time she had been disappointed. But then the singing started. Ariel refused to let herself hope, but all the same she swum out of the cave and over to her favourite rock as fast as she could. And from there she took in the ship not far from her. The very familiar ship. Just as the smile spread across her face, the sea started to churn and the Siren's started to screech. Her stomach dropped as they started to attack the Jolly Rodger, and she dived off the rock into the sea, swimming to her pirate as fast as she could.

~AK~

Killian knew he would be screwed if he fell in the water, he wouldn't be able to fight that many off, so he tried to get a purchase on anything he could as he fell, his hook scraping the deck. Suddenly the screeche's cut off and the sea calmed as huge waves threw the Siren's back from the ship and a good 10 feet away. Killian staggered to his feet, and noticed the others shakily taking steps to peer over the rail. Wondering what could have caused those waves, because there was no way those where natural. Regina scanned the water, she knew full well whose magic had done it, just as well as Killian did, and the pair stood together scanning the water. Finally a familiar head of red hair appeared out of the water peering up at the ship. "Ariel" Regina and Killian breathed. Gold, Charming, Snow and Emma, all stared fascinated as the mermaid's head bobbed closer, her tail splashing out of the water. "Well, I guess this makes us even. I saved your life and you just saved mine. I guess I won't throw you back in that dungeon after all" Regina mock scowled at the mermaid. Ariel looked up at her, focusing on her friend rather than the dark figure next to her. "Oh please Regina, we both know you weren't in any danger from the Siren's. As for the dungeon, I rather think you wouldn't be able to keep me in one, you showed me how to escape from them yourself" Ariel laughed dropping her serious expression and Regina returned her laughter. "I've missed you" Regina said, trying not to tear up, "I've missed you too dear friend" Ariel said. Her smile faltered as she turned her gave on Killian. He noticed her smile drop slightly and his heart broke. He had been right, she didn't want to see him again. He had failed her. He hung his head and clenched the railing so hard his knuckles turned white. "Killian..." Ariel said. He stiffened. She'd called him by his first name, maybe...maybe she didn't loathe him. He looked up, meeting her gaze. "Killian, is it really you? After all this time, I didn't think.." Ariel trailed off. "Never. I never would have abandoned you. How could you think I would?" tears started to trail down Ariel's cheeks, and Killian couldn't bear to see her cry. "Get up here lass, I need you in my arms again" he choked out, feeling his own eyes start to well up.

The others looked on curiously as the mermaid disappeared into the water, then appeared minutes later at the stern of the ship, fully human and dressed in the same pirate garb she'd been wearing when Killian last saw her. She took a tentative step towards him, and he ran to her, grabbing her up into his arms. "I love you, I love you so much" he whispered into her ear, as he kissed her foreheard, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. "I love you too" she cried, melting into his arms. The arms she never thought she'd feel around her again. The other's on deck looked everywhere but at the pair as they cried and whispered to each other, each filling the other in on what happened to them in the time they'd been apart. When they finally broke apart, Regina approached Ariel, and the two hugged fiercly. Tears filling the Evil Queen's eyes. Finally Ariel turned to observe the rest of the people on the deck. She recognized Snow White and Prince Charming, and of course Rumplestiltskin, Killian's crocodile. She was curious as to why he was on Killian's ship alive. But all that was cleared up when the introductions where made between Ariel and Snow and Charming's daughter, Ariel, and the story of Henry and who his father was, was finally recounted. When they where done, Ariel turned to Rumple, "I saw Bae here, 28 years ago. He found me when I arrived." she stated, watching his face. "He helped me to hide from Him". Before Gold could reply, Killian interjected, "Why is Pan looking for you?" "Because he knows what you did Killian, and he knows what I am to you" Ariel replied. "What exactly, have we just walked into? And what does this have to do with Bae?" Emma said, confusion and suspicion evident in her voice.

Ariel glanced at Hook and he nodded at her. "When Bae fell through the portal that was supposed to take him to a world of no magic, minus his father, he arrived in a realm exactly as he had hoped. However magic was still present. He had been a street child, stealing food to survive, and one day he crept into a house to steal some bread when a girl caught him. She was called Wendy, and she offered him food to take with him. But her parents caught them, they let Bae live with them in their house. But Wendy and her brothers where being visiting by the Shadow. Pan's shadow. The one he sends to bring boys to him to live in Neverland. Bae went with the shadow on the night he came to take one of Wendy's brothers so her family wouldn't be broken and destroyed. As he arrived in Neverland he struggled with the Shadow and fell in the sea. Killian fished him out before he drowned. The Lost One's came looking for Bae, but Killian shielded Bae from them, and kept him hidden for weeks. When Bae found out that Killian was the pirate his mother had run off with, he wanted to leave the ship, but if Killian had left him on the island, he would have died, so he turned him over to the Lost One's, who would atleast take care of him. As it turned out, Pan was looking for a specific boy, so he turned Bae loose. Bae found me when I washed up on the beach, and we took care of each other. A few weeks later I helped him escape Neverland." Ariel finished her tale to a stunned silence. Broken only when Gold lunged at Killian and tried to hit him, only to be pulled back by Charming "Weren't you listening? Bae's only chance at survival here was with the Lost One's, he did him a favour" Charming snarled at Gold. Gold turned to Ariel, visibly forcing himself to calm. "Thankyou. But why would you help him? What did you ask of him in return?" Gold asked. "Aside from the fact he was a young boy, who desperately needed help, when I learned his name I knew who he was. You helped me once, and Regina tells me you gave her the push to save my life, and yet you never asked a thing in return" Ariel smiled at Gold, who tentatively smiled back.

"Wait, Regina and Gold saved your life? Seriously?" Emma sputtered. Ariel turned to her smiling, "Yes they did" "Oh this I gotta hear" Emma smirked. Killian stepped up behind Ariel, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I too would also like to hear how the Evil Queen who tried to have me killed twice, and the Crocodile who killed my first love and took my hand, saved the life of my love. I may even reconsider skinning the Crocodile", Killian nuzzled his face into her neck. Before Ariel could reply, dark shadow's covered the ship, before dropping down on the deck. The Lost One's. Killian shoved Ariel behind him, pulling his sword. The other's all took up battle positions, Ariel, Regina and Gold raising thier hands ready to use thier magic. The Lost One's charged at the group, and soon a fight was raging across the deck. Ariel was using her magic to curl the ships ropes around the Lost One's and fling them into the sea, while Regina and Gold where hurling fireballs and Charming, Killian, Emma and Snow where whirling swords around. In the chaos, no-one noticed as the Shadow came up behind Ariel and as Killian turned round he knew he was too late. He cried out to her and she turned. As she turned the shadow threw a shimmering dust all over her. Pixie dust. Killian grabbed her before she hit the deck. "No no no" He shouted. The Lost One's with a final smirk, vanished. Regina ran over, kneeling on Ariel's other side. "That's impossible. Spinning wheels and Poisoned Apples are the only things that inflict a sleeping curse" "It would seem Pixie Dust can be added to that list" Gold said dryly from where he stood. Regina looked at Killian's anguished face.

"Well, get on with it then" she said briskly, her panic gone, knowing her friend was still alive. "Get on with what? I think i'm allowed a little time to grieve before I give her a sea burial" He snarled at the Queen, putting his arms around her body protectively. "Weren't you listening? She's not dead. She's under a sleeping curse. All she needs to wake her up is true love's kiss" Regina looked at him expectantly, and finally he understood what was going on. "Well then she may as well be dead, Prince Eric is dead, he was her one true love" Killian stated bleakly. Regina sighed, and Gold snorted, "Oh I think not dearie" he said grimly, remembering the scenes he had witnessed. "He has to have been...you can't think I am? It's impossible". Irritated at his stupidity and blindness to her friends feelings, which where so clearly stamped all over her face whenever he was near, everytime she'd checked up on her, she snapped "Just do it, there's no harm in trying". Killian bristled, but stared hard at Regina and the Crocodile. They both wore identical looks. He looked down into Ariel's face, so peaceful and beautiful, and felt a tear slide down his face. Bending over her face, he pressed a kiss to her lips. Then pulled back, staring at her face. Nothing happened, he felt a surge of rage for having felt that small spark of hope, for letting the two most evil people on this ship let him think there was hope. He levelled a glare of hatred at Regina and Gold, and just before he opened his mouth, he heard a sharp intake of breathe. He looked down into the sapphire eyes of his mermaid, looking up at him in wonder. "I...that can't be...I didn't think..." he stammered. Ariel reached up a hand and touched his face, "you're my one true love Killian" She said with a smile on her face. He felt more tears slip down his face as he returned her smile and bent to kiss her again.

Killian helped Ariel to her feet, and they turned to face the others. "Okay, I want answers. Regina and Gold supposedly saved your life, and I distinctly remember my mother telling me that Regina killed Prince Eric. She already told us you're her friend, but i'm confused as to why you're friends with your husband, and according to your story in Henry's book, one true loves murderer" Emma exploded impatiently. Killian looked at Ariel, wrapping a protective arm around her, "The story's never mention what happens after the Happily ever after do they?" she said. "It's time. Tell them." Regina said, coming to stand on Ariel's other side. Ariel looked at Killian, "You can tell me anything love" he said softly. She shook her head and backed away from him and his touch, until she was standing between Regina and Gold. Killian looked at her and tried to reach for her again but she shrugged him off and tears started to fall down her face. "When I met Eric, I was a silly girl, fascinated with the mortal world, and the mortal I had rescued. I...I thought I was in love with him, but it was a silly, childish infatuation" more tears started to fall and again Killian was shrugged off as he reached for her. He was hurt. He hated it when she cried, and he had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was going to hear, but Ariel didn't want him to touching her right now, not when telling this. She couldn't even look at him as she recounted what happened, the alcohol, the beatings, her encounter with Gold, the gift he'd given her, what happened that night when Regina appeared and killed Eric, how she later found out Gold had asked her to in return for a favour, how she'd stayed as Regina's guest and friend. Throughout the telling, and with each detail Killian grew more and more angry. The rage consuming him. But when Ariel finally looked at him, tears streaking her face, it vanished. He pulled her to him, and this time she didn't push him away. The others stood in stunned and shocked silence except for Regina and Gold. Snow too, had tears streaking her face, while Emma and Charming where furious on behalf of this mermaid.

Killian and Ariel stood embracing each other for a while. Eventually the other's melted away. "If he was still alive, i'd kill him for what he did. It would seem I owe the Evil Queen and the Crocodile my thanks." Killian whispered in her ear. Ariel shivered and snuggled closer. She'd been afraid he'd reject her after she told him the story, see her differently. But she should have known better. They where each other's true love after all. Eventually the disappeared into Killian's cabin. There, they lay on his bed. Ariel wrapped in his arms, his face buried in her neck, and his grip so tight, it was like he'd never let go. His scent surrounding her. "We don't have to help them on this quest, we can turn around and go home" Killian whispered in her ear. Ariel rolled her eyes and sighed, "Killian, we both know you don't mean that. We're helping them find Bae's son. Tomorrow, i'll enlist the Siren's to help us. We'll find him in no time, and we'll have backup against The Lost Ones and Him". Killian chuckled, "that's my girl" He said and kissed her hair. Then, they faded into the first blissful sleep each had in 28 years.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I know this chapter is criminally long for a fic, but I couldn't bear to break it up into two or three more! This is the end of the story, I originally wrote this as i'm an actress and sometimes I like to imagine the role I would play in my favourite shows, for this one obviously I wanted to play Ariel, and then this story came to me, so I figured it was an interesting take on the whole Ariel fairytale and an interest story for Hook, and I hoped some of you guys might like it and feel the same, so I wrote it all down for you and added more detail! Thankyou to everyone's who's read it, and I really hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
